nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Aether: The Lost Souls Dimension
Storyline After Primis, Ultimis and Victis winning the Great War against Doctor Monty, the Kronorium revealed their worked got finished for them. They were free upon that realm, they went back to their normal lives. Their nightmares finally got disolved. They were humans again. But even though they were released from damnation, they discovered that all the actions that they and the element 115 did got consequences on other dimensions. 'Aether: The Lost Souls '''occurs in dimension 1902. This is a dimension set between an Alternate Agonia Fracture (the original fracture lead to Gorod Krovi and Revelations), the Alpha Omega Fracture, and the Great War Fracture. Because of all the alteration to the people behind the fight of the crews, these ones had to came along and unite togheter into a new reality were they are not save. Characters * Peter McCain (post Alpha Omega). * Pablo Marinus (post Siberia. Revived by the Original Crew with the Elemental Shard). * Sophia Maxis (pre Gorod Krovi) * Albert Arlington "The Weasel" (post Blood Of The Dead) * Dr. Gersh (pre Gorod Krovi) * "Sally" (post Call Of The Dead, pre Shangri-La) * Salvatore DeLuca (post Blood Of The Dead) * Robert McNamara (post Five, post Classified, before Moon) ZombieBloods is investigating if theres a character that can be added in this storyline. Maps READ: This maps are not 100% decided to be created yet, so considered the possibility to be changed or just simply cancelled. * Rise Of The Undead (possibly set in Washington D.C) * Adskiy lager' (Адский лагерь) (possibly set in the Russian Area 51 in Znamesk) * Selva dos Mortos-Vivos (possibly set in the Amazon, Brazil) * The Golden Death (possibly set in the mysthical city of El Dorado, north of South America) * Rückkehr der Unreinen (possibly set in a rehab institution in Monchengladbach, Germany) Kronorium Story ''"The lost souls story: set between different fractures, known but also unknown group of soldiers fight to the death against hordes of the undead, and all kinds of inimagible enemies. The teams are called: * The Lost: conformed by Peter McCain, "Sally", Salvatore DeLuca and Robert McNamara * The Forgotten: conformed by Sophia Maxis, "The Weasel", Dr. Gersh and Pablo Marinus The Lost and The Forgotten never knew the existence of the other until an specific point of time. Both teams do know that something needs to be fixed: their own existence, and bring their lives back to normal. Our friends travels through space and time, and live crazy and terryfing experiences, where they remember their past but also learn about their future. Confirmed Maps Rise of the Undead '''Rise of the Undead '''is the first map in the series, and is set in the United States (to be more specific, the White House in Washington D.C). The map focuses in the met of Peter McCain, coming back to his body from the Elemental Orb in Alpha Omega; "Sally" jumping out from a portal after Shangri-La because of the cycle being broken by Primis in Blood Of The Dead; Salvatore De Luca, after his soul is freed in Blood Of The Dead; and Robert McNamara, who was trapped in the closet after the breakdown in the Pentagon, and jumped though a "blue hole in the wall". They all appear reunited togheter in an apocalyptic Washington set in a fracture were Dr. Edward Richtofen won the battle in Agartha against Dr. Maxis, thanks to Victis building the Polarization Devices (Pylons) in Green Run, Die Rise and Buried. Adskiy lager' Adskiy lager' is the second map in the series, and is set in Kasputin Yar' (Area 51 from Russia), specifically in Znamesk. The map focuses in the met of Dr. Gersh, where he obtained his body back with his soul thanks to multiple fractures caused by the events of Alpha Omega and Blood Of The Dead; Albert Arlington "The Weasel", after the cycle is broken in Blood Of The Dead; Sophia Maxis before Gorod Krovi, her soul was captured by a temporal rift that brought her here; and Pablo Marinus, after the events of Siberia, where Primis and Ultimis secured his soul with the summoning key and the elemental shard, but he decided to "remember his past, and his future". Category:Non-Canon Storylines